


Jake...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

by Ashery24



Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [9]
Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leverage!Ezekiel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: The Aftermath of the Video Game is hard to Ezekiel and he needs helps. Now is time to Jake. The Game...is Over.
Relationships: Ezekiel Jones & Jacob "Jake" Stone
Series: Leverage!Ezekiel AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904914
Kudos: 5





	Jake...and the Aftermath of the Videogame

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea exactly that "Don’t talk about it, just be about it" means so I took a litigation freedom with this

_Don’t talk about it,_

_just be about it_

If there was someone who definitely didn't want to say anything about him remembering the video game, it was Jake. Because it was Jake. And he was Ezekiel.

There was a cosmic order or some other shit that dictated that they would never get along.

But the worst part was that they understood each other. Still they understood almost without exchanging words.

And Jake knew it. He silently knew it. Without saying anything, Ezekiel had told him everything.

And he didn't want his compassion, he really didn't.

But...there was no compassion in Jake's gestures. Only understanding.

And Ezekiel thanked him silently.

As usual


End file.
